


Just a Regular Friday Night

by TheLightFury



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Snarky Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: Draco and Harry watch The BFG. Draco's snarky. Harry's smitten. Written for the prompt 'Bubbles'.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484027
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Just a Regular Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to OTPshipper98 for the help!

“Muggles are so ridiculous.”

Harry grinned, eyes fixed on the TV where Sophie was squirming on the spot, trying to fight the inevitable. 

“You’re one to talk,” he snickered, then jumped as icy fingers found the spot just above his hip and tickled. “Ah—s—Stop! The popcorn!”

“Take that back!” Draco hissed as Harry giggled and writhed helplessly, spilling sweet kernels everywhere.

“O—ah!—Okay, okay! Truce!” Harry gasped, fighting—and failing—to pin Draco’s hands away from him. The git looked entirely too pleased with himself as he slunk back to his corner, eyes glinting and without a damned hair out of place. Trying to catch his breath, Harry blew his hair out of his eyes with a pout. Which, of course, the arsehole ignored.

“Seriously though, how can they watch these things and  _ still _ believe magic isn’t real?” Draco asked, lifting his arm for Harry to resettle on his chest. Jovial music was accompanying the Big Friendly Giant and Sophie Whizzpopping all over the cave. “I can think of at least three potions that will make you fart so hard you fly, just off the top of my head.”

“Do they have bubbles going the wrong way, too?” Harry smiled, tangling their legs together and snaking his arm around Draco’s waist. 

“Of course not,” Draco frowned as he held one of the escaped pieces of popcorn to Harry’s lips. "That's physically impossible."

“Well, that’s why they don’t think it’s true! It’s not accurate. Everyone knows the bubbles are supposed to go the wrong way—more please, ahh…” he droned, open-mouthed and puppy eyed. 

But elegant fingers merely popped a kernel into Draco’s mouth instead with an eye-roll. 

“There’s definitely something going the wrong way with you, Potter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, come and find me on Tumblr :) @april-TheLightFury115 :)


End file.
